1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas container, and more particularly to a liquid gas container such as; for instance, a propane gas container for domestic and industrial uses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Liquid gas containers, and particularly propane gas cylinders, are employed in many applications in the household, commerce and industry such as, for instance, as fuel gas supply containers. Gas containers of that type are frequently exposed to the dangers of explosion, particularly if a gas-air mixture has been formed within the container and/or upon the occurrence of sudden overheating.